Problem: If $a + b + c = -1$ and $x + y = -6$, what is $3y + 3x + 9b + 9a + 9c$ ?
$= 9a + 9b + 9c + 3x + 3y$ $= (9) \cdot (a + b + c) + (3) \cdot (x + y)$ $= (9) \cdot (-1) + (3) \cdot (-6)$ $= -9 - 18$ $= -27$